


~pissy~

by edgykid



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Omorashi, Other, Swearing, Watersports, does touching of the genitals count as smut because thats the only smutty stuff that happens, reader is so scared at one point they piss themselves but not in the first chapter lol, scared reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgykid/pseuds/edgykid
Summary: He locks you in the office, the power goes out, and you still have to piss super bad. (this is unfinished)





	1. Chapter 1

Fuck.

_Fuck._

He's fucking pulling _this_ shit again.

Tonight, at your part time job, your _extremely_ shitty coworker decided to play a little prank on you, a prank which involved you being locked inside a room when you had to go to the bathroom _extremely_ badly.

He looked at you through the window to the office, on the outside looking in, smiling widely. Sadistic fuck. He watched you squirm in you seat as you concentrated on looking and flipping through the cameras for the animatronics, or rather focus on anything else besides the growing anticipation between your legs. You fidgeted in your seat and backed away from the monitor a bit, and glared out the window at the purple man, his shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. With the doors shut tight and cutting off your access to the bathrooms, you had no way of relieving yourself, because god knows you weren't going to go to the back of the office and squat n' piss, cause that's gross as hell.

"Vincent! I swear to god, I am going to cut your dick off and shove it up your own ass! Open the doors so I can fucking piss!"

You could hear his deep, muffled laughter as he moved away from his spot pressed up against the window. You could no longer see him, as everything beyond the window was shrouded in darkness.

You fidgeted quickly in your seat, your bladder nearing bursting point. Fuck, it was bad idea to hold it in beforehand when you had a chance to pee. You made a quick, kind of angry glance at the screen displaying the cameras before turning back to looking at the window to see if he had made his reappearance, when something made you double-take.

The battery was almost out.

You shot up out of your seat, and ran as quickly as you could with a full bladder over to the door nearest to the window he was at before, and started frantically pressing at the button to open the door, but to no avail. You could still feel how full you were, but that was the least of your concerns when fucking killer animatronics were right around the corner, waiting for their next midnight snack. You started slamming on the door with your fists.

"Vincent! Open the fucking doors, the power is going to run out any second now! I don't want those fucking animatronics anywhere near me! VINCENT!"

You looked back one more time to see the battery icon flashing red, before everything went dark.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter yeay still not the end tho

The doors open fast as shit and you are scared as _**piss**_ from the sudden movement, but this does not stop them from trying to solve the problem at hand and being mad at Vincent. As soon as your eyes adjust to the darkness, you run around trying to fix the problem best you can, flipping switches and such, and finding a flashlight. Though, since you are still bursting at the seams here with piss, you eventually conclude that you  ** _cannot_** focus on fixing this with this full of a bladder, and decide, "Hey, fuck it, I need to go to the bathroom to fix this, and I'm not being a gross fuck today, so no corner peeing for me." Though you seemed confident, you're not even sure if they can make it to the bathroom without wetting your damn pants. You step out into the hallway, still fucking fuming by the way at Vincent for the shit he's done thus far tonight, and you start to quickly walk to the bathroom, flashlight lit in hand, best you can without springing a leak. As you are walking, a hand comes from behind them and clamps itself over your mouth and left arm and, quite roughly, pulls you close to their body. You drop the flashlight out of shock. You are frozen in fear, or You were until...

_Oh._

**_OH NO._ **

You feel the hot piss run down your leg and soak through the uniform pants they gave you for the job. It's embarrassing, but you could honestly care less about pissing your pants right now when you think that you're going to fucking die. That is, until a very familiar, deep voice whispers whispers in their ear:

**_"Aw, man, that's so cute."_ **

Posthaste, your fear turns to anger *snap* like that, and you immediately elbow the **_thing,_** whom is Vincent, in the in the fucking ribs with the arm he's not holding. The other one is still locked in place with his (surprisingly) iron grip, until he lets go, presumably from the elbow he just caught in the side of the ribs. He stumbles backwards, still smiling, if wincing a little, and holding the right side of his ribs and he coughs. You turn around so quickly it could give a lesser man whiplash, eyes hot and angry like a motherfucker. Your eyes have adjusted to the darkness now so you can see the tall glass of grape juice that they are about to fucking  ** _kill_**  just fine.

"You. Piece. Of. Shit."

"H-hey, now-"

"First you jeopardize my income, my **_job_** , and then you make me fuckin'!-" you motion to their sopping wet crotch, your face both red with anger and embarrassment. You stand up straight, inhale, and gather your senses. You walk up to Vincent, and bitch-slap him right across the face. Poor bastard. Didn't even see it coming, you almost feel bad for him. He's stunned, yeah, because  ** _ow,_** but he's stunned even more so when you grab his chin and more or less force kiss him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry who even likes fnaf anymore in the year 2017 especially fuckin purple guy hes terrible


End file.
